Just the Way Things Are
by Angelfly06
Summary: A songfic about our favorite werewolves Vivian and Jacob set to Good Charlotte's I don't wanna be in love. How do werewolves mend their broken hearts? Find out! Blood and ChocolateXTwilight


Disclaimer: I don't own Blood and Chocolate, Twilight, or I don't Wanna Be In Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood and Chocolate, Twilight, or I don't Wanna Be In Love.

I've had this idea stuck in my head for a long time so I thought it's time to finally get it down on paper. Um that's all I have to say really, lol! Enjoy!

* * *

_Intro to I don't Wanna Be in love plays._

_She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
Then he gave she's looking for_

Vivan POV 

I am at home laying on my bed in my new room staring out the window at the setting sky of Vermont for what seems like hours but has really only been about twenty minutes. Gabriel for once isn't home watching me, sure I was happy with him for a couple months but we both now know we're just using each other to hide our pain and because it's best for the pack…or at least I am.

I thought for awhile I was in love with Gabriel, but something is missing, well someone really. Maybe it's because Gabriel's either gone all the time, and when he's home all he wants to do is…well you know. I never thought I'd miss Aiden a meat-boy this much is what I'm trying to say I guess.

The phone is ringing; I don't really feel like talking to anyone right now, it's probably Esme or one of the Four anyway. The phone rings again. 'Gabriel will be mad if it's something important and I didn't answer it.' Reluctantly I pick it up.

"Hullo," I mumble into it.

"Vivie?" It's Willem, "Are you there?"

"Yeah Willem what's up?" I say sitting up now.

"Not much, hey me and the guys are going to the club and we, well I think you should come to," Willem tells me in his usual nonchalant way.

"Why don't the others want me there?" I ask, only hurt a little, I know I find them annoying but deep down they're really my best friends.

"They're afraid of what Gabriel might do to them," Willem tells me, I can hear the smile in his voice.

"C'mon Vivie, please do it for me, I know you haven't been happy lately and maybe some flirting and drinking will cheer you up."

I'm quiet for a moment and consider this, I don't know if Gabriel will be too happy about it but then, do I really care? I sigh and tell him, "I'll be ready in about twenty minutes, be outside my house then alright?"

"Will do! Bye Vivian!" Willem says with excitement in his voice.

* * *

_He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone  
Now he doesn't want her out there and alone  
Now he knows she's smiling and  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's loosing it  
She don't care_

the four and I walk into the club, I found a short but modest red dress but apparently some of the human boys here they didn't think it was all to modest by looks of their smirks. Ulf, Gregory and Finn went straight to the bar, Willem looked a little longingly after them, I saw this and said, "Go with them," with a smile.

"You sure? I don't need to," Willem said looking concerned for me.

"Mmhm go with them I can handle myself. I'm Queen Bitch remember?," I assure him with another dazzling smile.

"Alright I'll see you in a bit," he said walking away with a glint in his eyes.

'Yeah, if you can stand up,' I laugh.

The club is packed wall to wall with bodies moving this way and that way. Most of the faces I see were smiling, especially this one couple who are off in a corner all by themselves. The two were sharing smiles and kisses. Something seems familiar about the boy, he looks a lot like…Aiden. I started to walk towards them but the boy turned around I see that it's not him. Relief and slight, well maybe not so slight disappointment washes through me.

'What am I even doing here?' I ask myself as my heart starts to ache for a certain meat-boy.

I go to walk out the door, deciding to maybe go visit Esme instead but all of a sudden I'm swept in by the crowd and the music starts to have an effect on me and I start to sway with the music. I can't help it, I let the music take over my body and really start to dance. Guys are probably watching me but I really don't care right now, let them if they want to, they should, I am a beautiful loup-garou.

I keep dancing song after song, but eventually get tired and decide to leave. I walk over to the bar where Willem, Finn, Gregory, and Ulf are all completely and totally wasted.

I walk over and half-yell into Willem's ear, "Hey I'm gonna go out for a run alright."

"Damn Vivie! Not so loud! W-we'll come w-with you," Willem said trying to stand from the stool and nearly falling out of it, it was a pretty funny site to see. He would have if Ulf hadn't caught him.

I shake my head, "If you guys are going anywhere it's home, I want to run alone anyway."

"If you say so Vivie." Willem turns back to the bar and starts a whiskey shooting match with Gregory.

My heart's in poor condition, and I have finally confirmed that now as I leave the club. A single tear falls down my face as she started to walk. Aiden was the one I really loved, and still do love but I can't be with him right now. That's just the way it is.

_Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love" _

As I change into my wolf form and run through the forest, I decide that I need to learn to let Aiden go even if I'll never love anyone as much as him. I start to run really fast now, maybe I'll go to Washington tonight. With a sad smile, if wolves can smile, I decide one thing: love sucks.

_

* * *

_

He was always givin' her attention  
Working hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most sucka's hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him

Scene changes to a wedding going on in Forks Washington.

Jacob's POV

* * *

"Before I wed these two, if anyone has an objection speak now or forever hold your peace," says the minister.

I see her eyes dart towards me for a minute. Does she want me to object? I know a part of her does, but I also know she loves the bloodsucker more, so I stay quiet. The last thing I want to do is make her unhappy, I've seen her that way and I hated it. I'll be to her what I told her Quil will be to Claire while Claire is young. Even though after tonight she won't be my Bells anymore, she'll be his Bella. She doesn't need to know I imprinted on her after all.

She calls him up she's trippin' on the phone  
Now had to get up and he ain't comin home  
Now she's tryin' to forget him and  
The salary came with him  
When he first met her  
When they first got together

At the reception I stand in a corner, Billy's talking with Charlie who has a forced smile on his face. I know also that it wouldn't be forced if I were the one marrying her. But it's her choice and no one else's.

She and…Edward dance alone together to some classical song that makes tears well up in her eyes. He kisses her on her head and it sends a wave of pain through my heart. And he's enjoying it I can tell.

The song ends, having seen too much I decide to leave. God I feel like a pansy. I walk over to where she and Edward are sitting. She smiles a genuine smile that says she's happy to see me and Edward stiffens at the sight of me. At least I know I won't be invited to any dinners anytime soon.

"Hey Jacob!" she says, her eyes sparkling as the words come out.

"Hey Bells, Edward." I say nodding once in _his_ direction, he nods back and says "Jacob. What can we do for you?" He wants me gone as soon as possible I can sense it, and he's probably reading my thought's right now so he know's I know.

"I just wanted to say congradulations and I'm sorry but some stuff has come up so I have to leave."

Bella's face falls, and Edward is having trouble hiding his happiness, "Well that's too bad, buisness stuff I assume," he says as he pretends to take a drink of water.

"Yeah buisness stuff," I say knowing he knows I'm lying, and as if to confirm my thoughts he smirks. I want nothing more than to rip him to pieces right now.

"Oh well I'll walk you out, I'll be right back," Bella says getting up and giving Edward a kiss on the cheek.

I offer her my arm, which she takes with a grin. A small battle is what I just won, and I can't help but smile as Edward's smile turns to a frown as she does this. I think knowing he'll hear this _'I'll always be waiting in the wings. Whether you change her or not.' _I also know it'll probably never happen.

Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

Feel the beat  
Feel the beat  
Feel the beat

* * *

I stop to say goodbye to Charlie and Billy. I can see in Charlie's eyes that the sight of me and Bella, her arm in mine is the way he would have preffered her wedding partner.

We walk out to my Rabbit, and Bella suddenly hugs me and squeezes me tight.

"Whoa Bells, I'm not going away forever." I say even though she is, technically.

"I know, but…" she trails off knowing this will probably be the last she can do this without being repulsed by me. A small tear I see starts to form in her eyes, and I wipe them away.

"Hey, I told you that even whn you're iced over I'm gonna be your friend Bells. There's no way I couldn't be," I say holding her face in my hands. She's so little and beautiful, especially tonight, she seems like the porcelien doll I told her she was so long ago it seems. She goes back to squeezing me as hard as she can.

"I do love you Jacob, and I will never hate you I promise. Or the other werewolves either, I don't think I could even as a vampire," she says into my chest, well my stomach really.

"I know Bells I know," I say trying to comfort her, I can tell she's scared but excited about making the change. Even though I probably couldn't stand watching that happen to her, I wish I could be there while it was going on, to hold her hand and make she was ok.

I start to pull away but she reaches up on her tip toes and tries to give me a kiss on the cheek. I bend down expecting her to kiss my cheek but she goes for my mouth. And it's no innocent peck on the lips either. I kiss back and don't want it to end but, it does as she pulls away.

"I better get going Bells." I say to her, Edward is standing not too far away now.

She nods and with a sad expression she says, "Goodbye Jake."

I know I share that expression as I say, "Bye Bells." I try to give her that smile she loves so much, I don't think it quite works but she smiles in appreciation anyway.

I get into my car and look out the window, Edward is standing next to her now. I wave and smile. He won't have to deal with me anymore…much. I turn on the radio as they start to shrink in the distance, it's the last half of a song.

_

* * *

_

You got nothing to loose,  
Don't be afraid to get down

We break up it's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime  
It's okay  
Let it go  
Get out there and find someone

It's too much to be trippin' on the phone here  
Get off the wire  
Now everything is good here  
Stop what you're doin'  
You don't wanna ruin  
The chance that you got to  
Find a new one

I know this song, I start to sing along to it.

Everybody  
Put up your hands Say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

When I get home I make it down to the beach ignoring _our _tree, someday I'll be able to look at that one day but not today. I get to the forest and start to make the change.

I run through the forest, towards the east. I'll never stop loving Bella, but I can't be with her and that's just the way things are. I run towards the east this time, maybe all the way to the coast. And as I run I feel as if there's someone else out there who's running for the same reasons as I am.

No  
No

Now you know what to do  
So come on  
Feelin' good

* * *

Well there it is. I'm not sure if it's good or bad so you guys let me know. I didn't mean to make it a JacobxVivian but you can think of it that way if you want.


End file.
